Ku Katakan Dengan Indah
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: Sebait lirik lagu peterpan sebagai salam perpisahan dari Kise Ryouta


Doumo Minna san! balik lagi sama saya, Author newbie yang gak jelas dan gak tahu apa-apa

kali ini pake lirik lagu lagi ya, masih tetep Aokise 3

Happy Reading ~

**Ku Katakan Dengan Indah**

_Song by Peterpan, Chara by Fujimaki sensei_

_Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta_

_Mungkin inilah akhirnya_,

Entah aku sudah tak bisa berbuat apapun lagi, aku benar-benar tak berdaya. Andai saja tuhan memberiku kesempatan sedikit lebih lama, aku mungkin takkan melangkah dengan ribuan duri penyesalan tertancap tepat di telapak kakiku.

Berat memang, tapi memang inilah mungkin akhirnya. Ku pikir berjalan dengan duri akan lebih baik daripada tak melangkah dan dihujam ribuan silet tajam tiap harinya.

**_Ku katakan dengan indah, dengan terluka_**

**_Hatiku hampa_**

Sudah lima kali kalender di dinding apartemen kosong ini berganti. Apartemen kosong yang sudah lama kehilangan nyawanya, kehilangan kehangatan dan segala memorinya. Aku mungkin terlalu bodoh, ya memang sangatlah bodoh.

_Kau pikir memenangkan hati seseorang itu semudah kau tersenyum dihadapan kamera hah?_

Haha , lagi dan lagi. Senyum tipis itu terperosok dari jurang wajahku yang terpaut lama bersembunyi dalam topeng abadi dan mungkin takkan pernah terlepas dari wajah ini. namun kali ini, sekali ini saja. akhirnya tuhan memberiku berlebihnya hati tabah setegar baja untuk mengatakan

"Maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi.."

**_Sepertinya luka_**

**_Menghampirinya.._**

Sudah terpaut satu pekan aku melangkah keluar dari tempat itu. tempat yang dulu menjadi satu-satunya tempat untukku melepas segala penat akan tuntutan dunia yang menyeretku bagai terdakwa yang dihukum mati.

Tempat yang dulunya selalu ada seseorang yang membuatku lupa akan segalanya, membuatku merasa bahwa dialah satu-satunya sandaran untuk kepalaku yang hampir buntung dipenggal dunia dan pekerjaanku

_Yang dulunya selalu ada badan kekar dan hangat itu tuk luluhkan segala dingin tubuhku_

_Yang dulunya selalu ada surai senada dengan langit malam miliknya tuk ku belai halus _

_Dan segalanya tentang dia_

Namun kau harus selalu sadar, ya, sadar. Hidup tak semudah pepatah menitahmu tuk mewujudkan mimpi, tak seindah mimpi-mimpi indah yang hinggap dan membuat mekar ladang bunga tidurmu. Terkadang kau harus sadar, manusia tak diciptakan hanya untuk bermimpi indah

_Suatu saat mereka harus dihinggapi mimpi buruk pula_

_Dan berharaplah agar tak terjadi_

Satu lagi kuingatkan pada kalian, berharap mimpi buruk tak terjadi itu boleh saja. hanya saja kalian harus selalu siap untuk menyambut mimpi itu sewaktu-waktu mereka muncul ke permukaan dan membunuh kalian dalam wujud nyata.

_Dan aku salah satu korbannya_

Kehilangan pekerjaan, kehilangan ketampanan? Bukan itu bukan mimpi burukku. Aku tak pernah peduli semua itu toh ku sadar segalanya pemberian dari tuhan. Yang membuatku tak tenang hanyalah ketika aku membayangkan dia pergi meninggalkanku dan ataupun berdiam tak katakan sepatah apapun padaku

_Dan semua itu terjadi_

Mungkin semua ini gara-gara aku, atau mungkin salahkan pekerjaanku. Mungkin dia melihatku bagai orang tamak yang menelantarkan dirinya. Padahal aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu tapi yasudahlah,

_Dia mungkin sudah bosan_

Bukan lagi diriku yang menemaninya habiskan malam, bukan lagi diriku yang hapuskan penat dalam batinnya, bukan hanya diriku lagi yang nikmati hangat tubuhnya dalam dekapan lengan kekarnya. Di sela-sela aku menyempatkan diri untuk pulang, selalu kulihat mimpi buruk itu langsung dengan dua mataku secara hidup-hidup

_Bagaimana ia bermain ranjang dengan mantan bayangannya, Kurokocchi.._

Ah, mungkin aku sudah tak dicintainya lagi. Mungkin sudah terlalu lama aku tinggal dalam hatinya, mungkin ia bosan juga. Aku sebenarnya tak pernah bermaksud untuk membiarkanmu lepas dari genggamanku tapi

"Aku tak bisa terus-terusan berbohong, Aominecchi.."

Sempat kulihat sepasang iris biru miliknya masih tunjukkan betapa perkataanku menusuk hatinya dalam, sempat kurasakan sepersekian detik ia berusaha menghadangku untuk meninggalkannya. Namun apalah artinya diriku jika saja dia sudah mempunyai pengganti, atau mungkin

_Selama ini dia hanya berbelas kasih tuk balas perasaanku saja._

**_Kau beri rasa yang berbeda_**

**_Mungkin ku salah, mengartikannya_**

**_Yang kurasa cinta.._**

Aku mengaguminya, sangat mengaguminya. Tak pernah ia kuletakkan sejengkal lebih rendah daripadaku sendiri, dia selalu kulihat bagai bintang yang tak pernah kugapai. Dari sejak bola oranye itu menghantam kepalaku dan ia menyapaku,

_Aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan jatuh untuk begitu cepat_

Masih kuingat jelas saat aku yang begitu ingin untuk mengalahkannya dan ia selalu tersenyum menyambut tantanganku. Saat kulihat dirinya dengan tawa lebarnya yang semakin membuatku kagum padanya. Hingga pada suatu saat

"..Aominecchi.. berkelahi dengan Haizakicchi..?"

"Dai-chan tak punya pilihan lain, dia tak ingin si berandal Haizaki itu mengganggumu Ki-chan"

Dan entah kenapa hatiku berdetak lebih kencang dan lebih kencang lagi setelahnya ia bertemu denganku di lapangan tua itu,

"hey kenapa kau sendirian disini?" mendengar suara berat itu, yang tampak begitu familiar dan takkan pernah bisa kuhilangkan dari kepalaku

"Ao..minecchi..?" ia berjalan mendekat dan tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapanku yang masih berdiri menatapnya heran

"kenapa kau masih bermain bodoh? Kau akan memperburuk kakimu nanti" entah kenapa, semburat merah nyala langsung keluar menghiasi wajahku. Detak jantungku pun berbalap ria saat tangannya menyentuh engkelku yang terbalut perban.

"a..tidak apa-apa kok.."dengan nada gelagapan aku membalasnya kemudian ia membalik badannya dan masih berjongkok. Tangannya terulur kebelakang,

"ayo kuantar kau kembali. Kau bisa ditinggal kawan-kawanmu nanti" saat itu mungkin aku memang benar-benar bodoh dan tak menyadari ia hendak melakukan apa. Aku masih tak bergeming hingga akhirnya dia menyolot,

"Cepat naik ke punggungku tolol!" sungguh, apa yang ada dipikirannya benar-benar tak pernah bisa kutebak. Membuat seluruhnya wajahku menjadi merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus

"e..eh tapi.."

"tak ada tapi-tapian!"

Aku kerap tertawa dan bahkan menangis sendiri layaknya orang gila kala memori itu muncul ke permukaan ingatkanku pada first crushku dengannya. Ia selalu membuatku berpikir berlebihan tentangnya, tak berujung hanya pada seutas senyum dan betapa sangat lihai dia memainkan bola basket. Aku mungkin tak menyadarinya kala itu jika aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Dan ia memberiku berbagai perbuatannya yang takkan pernah kulupa, membuatku semakin berharap bahwa ia akan membalas perasaanku.

_Dan entah berapa kali lagi orang ini akan merencanakan untuk membuat jantungku berhenti_

_Ia mengatakan bahwa ia merasakan yang sama_

**_Tetapi hatiku selalu meninggikanmu_**

**_Terlalu meninggikanmu_**

**_Selalu meninggikanmu_**

Seusai tiga puluh satu agustus tepat ke delapan belas kelahirannya, aku dan dia akhirnya bersama. Setelah beberapa tahun sewaktu aku dan dia masih berada di almamater SMP yang sama, akhirnya semua perasaan yang terkubur jauh itu bangkit dan membuat aku dan dia terikat dalam ikatan cinta. Lagi-lagi, memori yang bisa membunuh kewarasanku. Memori indah saat pertama kali aku dan dirinya menyatakan perasaan yang sama

"Aominecchi..selamat ulang tahun ya ssu.. ini kadonya" saat itu ia mengundang segenap member kisedai tuk berikan doa restu akan bertambah umurnya dan harapan-harapan agar kelak ia menjadi lebih baik lagi. Ku serahkan sebuah kotak kecil padanya

"terima kasih Kise." Ia menerima dengan seulas senyum yang selalu kulihat tiap malam secara rutin di pilinan mimpi-mimpiku. Aku masih berandai-andai

_Orang seperti apa yang nantinya akan mendapatkan hati seorang Aomine Daiki_

Memutar pertanyaan itu hanya akan membuatku merasa semakin kalah,semakin rapuh. Nyatanya dia memang bersikap baik padaku tapi semua itu tak menjamin jika selama ini dia menyadari perasaanku. Aku tak bisa memaksa perasaanku hanya untuk memenangkannya

_Ya, aku ingin melihatnya bahagia bagaimanapun caranya_

Karena dialah bintangku, tanpanya takkan lagi ada alasan buatku tuk bermain basket. Dialah segalanya dan aku tak boleh serta merta menindasnya dengan menggunakan kedok perasaanku. Tapi nyatanya tuhan berkata lain malam itu

"Kise, kau besok liburkan? Menginap saja lah" bisa kulihat sepasang iris birunya memancar penuh harapan kala mengatakan itu kepadaku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa berlebihan tapi akhirnya kuanggukkan kepala dan membiarkan satu malam indah tak terlupa itu bersamanya. Kulihat ia membuka tali pita kotak hadiahku dan kemudian ia menatap benda kecil didalamnya

"maaf..aku tak bisa memberikan apapun.." belum lanjut tenggorok ini angkat suara dan ia sudah memelukku erat, cekikikan tawanya terdengar di telingaku. Sontak saja aku merasa sangat berlebihan lagi

"ini bagus sekali Kise! Aku suka!" ornament kecil yang sengaja kupesan khusus untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya itu. Versi mini dirinya dalam balutan seragam Teiko bernomor punggung enam. Entah, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku merasakan hangat tubuhnya secara langsung.

Ia melepas pelukannya dan kemudian jemarinya menyupit lipatan kertas kecil dalam kotak kecil tadi. Ia membacanya untuk sesaat dan untuk sesaat pula bisa kulihat iris matanya membulat terkejut membaca isi suratku. Ia menatapku tak percaya dan

"Terima kasih Kise, aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadamu" kembali kurasakan peluk erat nan hangat darinya seraya telingaku merasa tak percaya mendengar suara berat darinya membalas apa yang sudah kutulis dalam surat tadi.

Kurapatkan cengkraman jariku pada punggungnya dan tak sadar bulir-bulir air hangat menetes bergantian dari pelupuk mataku. Lantas tangan besarnya mengusap pipiku hangat, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahiku hingga menghabiskan hampir setengah menit dalam ciuman panas pada bibirku.

"aku mencintaimu Aominecchi..sangat mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga, Kise.."

Malam itu kami meluapkan segalanya yang sudah terpendam lama. Kuserahkan segalanya pada dia dan ia berikan peluk hangatnya di sela-sela diriku mengerang sakit saat ia berusaha membuat eksistensi akan kepemilikannya atas diriku. Tak lupa kecupan hangat yang mendarat diatas jaring emas kusutku juga hangat nafasnya yang terus mengulang kata yang sama, 'aku mencintaimu' saat kami akhirnya memiliki dengan utuh satu sama lainnya.

Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa indah memori itu, namun untuk mengingatnya sekarang sama saja dengan menelan cairan pembersih hidup-hidup. Tak terhitung berapa kali tidurku terganggu dan berakhir dengan isak tangisku menyadari

_Sekarang bukan diriku saja yang bisa melakukan semua itu dengan Aominecchi_

Pada mulanya kehidupan dewasa yang hanya menyita waktu kami dan memisahkan kami secara fisik akhirnya berubah seutuhnya dengan ikut mendatangkan erosi hebat pada perasaan kami. Memang sesekali aku berpulang aku bercinta dengannya namun bisa kusadari

_Aroma lain yang bukan parfumku hinggap ditubuhnya_

Hingga akhirnya suatu saat kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ketika ia lupa mengunci pintu dan kubuka dengan bebas dan langsung kulihat jelas betapa dirinya memang sudah terpisah fisik dan perasaan denganku

_Kurokocchi ada disana menggantikanku_

_Dan Aominecchi nampak tak menolaknya _

Kala itu aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak kuingin dia dan mantan bayangannya itu menghentikan kegiatan selingkuh mereka. Kuurungkan niatku memasuki apartemen yang entah sudah sejak berapa lama berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat atmosfirnya itu. aku lebih memilih menghabiskan malam panjang itu sendirian, membiarkan tiap isakan dan jerit hati keluar bebas menghantam dinginnya angin malam.

_Tapi satu, diriku masih begitu mencintainya._

**_Kau hancurkan hatiku_**

**_Hancurkan lagi_**

**_Kau hancurkan hatiku tuk melihatmu_**

Entah sudah berapa kali mata ini menyaksikan perbuatannya yang bahkan dikemudian hari ia tak pernah mengungkapnya. Sakit, sakit sekali melihat semua itu. ditambah lagi ia tak pernah merasa bersalah ataupun menanyakan bagaimana kabarku, kapan diriku pulang, kenapa dan apa yang membuatku begitu lama terpisah darinya

_Sungguh sudah jelas sekali_

Jika memang ia menginginkan tuk berpisah denganku, kenapa tak langsung bilang? Kenapa harus menyiksaku perlahan, kenapa harus melakukan semua itu dengan Kurokocchi? Apakah yang sebenarnya ada dipikirannya?

_Apa ia begitu ingin diriku merasakan penderitaannya selama ini?_

Aku tak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu, tak pernah sekalipun kubiarkan pikiran buruk itu meracuni hatiku. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku harus bersujud dihadapan manusia-manusia yang terus mengeksploitasi diriku, memohon dengan sangat agar aku bisa diberikan sedikit waktu longgar tuk bernafas sebentar dan

_Hanya untuk melihatmu_

Namun nyatanya semua itu tak seindah bayanganku. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan kau memulainya, dan sampai kapan pula kau akan menyembunyikannya dibelakangku. Kapan dirimu akan menjelaskan

"kenapa kau bisa membiarkan orang lain menggantikanku, Aominecchi.."

**_Kau terangi jiwaku, kau redupkan lagi_**

**_Kau hancurkan hatiku tuk melihatmu_**

"Ya tuhan, kembalikan dirinya, bisakah kau turuti aku? Sekali ini saja"

Dia memang sedang mendengkur pulas seusai bercinta denganku, kegiatan yang dulunya untuk ungkapkan betapa kami saling mencintai kini hanya sebatas penghilang penat serta pelepas nafsu liar semata.

_Semuanya terasa jauh, dirinya terasa semakin jauh_

Tak lagi kurasa dekap hangatnya untuk memelukku,hangatkanku. Tak lagi pula kudengar ia mengigau akan namaku. Yang kulihat kini hanya punggung kekarnya dan bekas cakaran-cakaran indah yang tentu saja kini

_Bukan hanya kuku milikku yang mendarat disana_

Kubungkam erat, bila perlu kucekik leher ini biar tak dengan seenak jidatnya loloskan isak tangis yang hanya akan membuat sakit layaknya dikuliti hidup-hidup. Yang hanya akan membuatku mati gila perlahan.

**_Membuatku terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi_**

**_Membuatku merasakan yang tak terjadi_**

Tak sedikit bibir manager mencercaku karena semua yang didapat hanya ekspresi tak sesuai dengan permintaan. Tak terhitung pula betapa sering sang fotografer mengingatkanku untuk tak memasang senyum miris itu. tapi tak satupun dari mereka bisa menembus batin dan bangkitkan lagi senyum tulusku yang sudah hilang.

Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah segala pikiran buruk, mimpi buruk yang kubuat sendiri. Membayangkan bagaimana Aominecchi akan menghabiskan waktunya saat aku tiada yang tentu saja

_Dia akan bersama Kurokocchi _

Rasanya seperti digorok perlahan, merasakan betapa tajam mata pisau mengiris dan melihat betapa miris nyawa sudah akan meregang. Aku kalah, benar-benar kalah.

Tak kusangka bahwa menjaga hati seseorang akan beribu kali lipat lebih berat daripada memenangkannya.

**_Semua yang terbaik dan yang terlewati_**

**_Semua yang terhenti tanpa ku akhiri_**

Setelah sekian lamanya akhirnya tuhan memberiku jawaban. Ya, aku tak selamanya harus berdiam dan menikmati betapa diriku menjadi seorang masokis sempurna. Lagipula aku juga ingin membantu dia agar bisa mewujudkan

_Segala yang selama ini ia lakukan perlahan dibelakangku_

Aku ingin bahagia. Ya, bagaimanapun caranya. Kurasa aku sudah melupakan semua itu dan kini aku baru menyadarinya lagi. Diriku bukan lagi satu-satunya orang yang akan membuatnya bahagia, lampu hijau untuk penyebrangan kakiku agar segera melangkah keluar dari kehidupannya

_Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia_

Sekalipun dengan berat hati ku katakan padanya, ku beberkan segala jenis kebohongan yang selama ini kupendam dalam. Akhirnya ku buka topeng dengan senyum tipis ini dan menunjukkan padanya wajah sebenarnya dariku. Wajah yang sebenarnya tak pernah kering kala malam datang dengan mimpi buruknya juga tak pernah lagi tersenyum kala mentari pagi menyapa.

_Karena wajah ini tahu, bukan lagi wajah ini yang ada dalam angan dan rindumu_

_Bukan lagi diriku yang kau sebut dalam gelapmu, bukan lagi_

_Namun aku bersyukur,_

Akhirnya kau juga melepaskan segala yang kau pendam selama ini. akhirnya kau beranikan dirimu tuk katakan bahwa selama ini aku sudah digantikan Kurokocchi. Haha, rasanya nostalgia

_Dulu kita nyatakan perasaan yang terpendam_

_Dan kini kita nyatakan perasaan yang terpendam pula_

_Sekalipun terpaut jauh isi perasaan yang dulu dan sekarang_

_Tapi tak apa, aku sangat bahagia_

_Mendengarmu ucapkan terima kasih tuk terakhir kalinya_

_Mendengarmu ucapkan maaf tuk terakhir kalinya_

_Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia_

_Dan terima kasih sudah membuatku bahagia_

_Kau akan selalu ku kenang,_

_Sekalipun langkah ini berat dan bahkan hampir tak punya arah lagi_

_Karena bintangku sudah direnggut oleh seseorang lain_

_Aku tetap bahagia,_

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya,_

_Ingatlah aku pernah mencintaimu, Aominecchi.._

Maaf ya kalo jelek , Reviewnya sangat bantu minna san T_T

Viraasmil


End file.
